


The Way You Said "I Love You"

by PcktSprGrl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, POV First Person, POV Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PcktSprGrl/pseuds/PcktSprGrl
Summary: I startled when I felt warm lips press against my cheek and felt her breath on my ear. “I love you, Lena.”Not like she hadn’t said it a thousand times before but this felt so much more charged. I closed my eyes tight to fight the tears. She pulled away and I immediately missed the strength and warmth of her against me.





	The Way You Said "I Love You"

If she didn’t think I heard it surely the spike in my heart beat would’ve been a clue. Yet I stood half frozen when I first heard it. She offered to fly me home after a particularly bad day at the office, rather than waiting for my driver.

It felt different this time. Unlike all the times she had saved me, carried me to safety after I had been poisoned, or just flew around the city. I was never much for flying but I’ve never felt safer than in her arms.

I could tell there was something on her mind even when she stole glances at me while we flew over the city.

We landed on my balcony and her hands lingered on my sides as she bit her lip. She tugged me closer and I breathed in her scent marveling at the way the atmosphere mixed with her shampoo to create a scent unlike anything else.

I startled when I felt warm lips press against my cheek and felt her breath on my ear. “I love you, Lena.”

Not like she hadn’t said it a thousand times before but this felt so much more charged. I closed my eyes tight to fight the tears. She pulled away and I immediately missed the strength and warmth of her against me.

Looking in her eyes I saw the clouds of a brewing storm, worlds lost and gained, yet hope, always hope.

“I…” I stammered after what probably seemed like an eternity to her. Placing a hand on her cheek as blue eyes searched mine.

“I love you too.” I whisper back and in that moment I knew everything had changed between us.


End file.
